Conventionally, the purpose of bicycle riding experience is not only to be limited as to travel, and fitness, but, when moving forward is simply relied on human stampede, it will be no need for any additional emissions or caused fuel problems. Because there are so many benefits counting down just for riding a bicycle, the governments worldwide and the trend of sports biking in recent years rushing towards the world, are pleased to see its blooming industry, hoping to reduce the usage of automobile and motorcycle with bicycles. On the other hand, due to a variety of electronic devices blooming popularly (such as smart phones, tablet PCs, PDA or mobile navigation system), many riders are able to install an electronic device onto its handlebar or standpipe to deliver a viewable system, which not only to provide an effective route traffic information, weather changes, but also to be used to monitor the data movement, any time with operation.
However, the conventional structure described above is to the practical applications, which still have problems as followed: (a) it is not practical due to the variety types of bicycle in the market, the standpipe appearance and size of many, causing the electronic equipment unable to fully placed it onto the frame body, whereas the riders has to purchase an extra connection fitting to further utilize onto all kinds of risers and assembly. Moreover, when the frame to replace the vertical tube is attached to the frame body or wishing to ride on the other bicycle, the user have to purchase another piece to be assembled with the usage, increasing the use and purchase cost structure is not cost-effective, therefore reducing the willingness to purchase the holders for electronic equipment; (b) This is not practical because the current conventional frame body can be clamped; its length both fixed and cannot be adjusted. When the rider's electronic device to be replaced with a new and different size, the current frame body can no longer continue to provide the use of, and the need to purchase a new body, together with its stand, is undoubtedly a waste. Moreover, the conventional clamping frame body cannot effectively stop backing from its current position, which may be caused by the shock and shack, while riding and the electronic device may gradually loosen and fall.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved structure for the bicycle clamp holder to overcome the problems stated above.